ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
Phases Phase 1 1.Iron Man - released Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Son of legendary inventor and weapons contractor Howard Stark. When Tony Stark is assigned to give a weapons presentation to an Iraqi unit led by Lt. Col. James Rhodes, he's given a ride on enemy lines. That ride ends badly when Stark's Humvee that he's riding in is attacked by enemy combatants. He survives - barely - with a chest full of shrapnel and a car battery attached to his heart. In order to survive he comes up with a way to miniaturize the battery and figures out that the battery can power something else. Thus Iron Man is born. He uses the primitive device to escape from the cave in Iraq. Once back home, he then begins work on perfecting the Iron Man suit. But the man who was put in charge of Stark Industries has plans of his own to take over Tony's technology for other matters. 2.The Incredible Hulk - released Bruce Banner, a scientist on the run from the U.S. Government, must find a cure for the monster he emerges whenever he loses his temper. However, Banner then must fight a soldier whom unleashes himself as a threat stronger than him. 3.Iron Man 2 - released With the world now aware of his identity as Iron Man, Tony Stark must contend with both his declining health and a vengeful mad man with ties to his father's legacy. 4.Thor - released The powerful but arrogant god Thor is cast out of Asgard to live amongst humans in Midgard (Earth), where he soon becomes one of their finest defenders. 5.Captain America: The First Avenger - released Steve Rogers, a rejected military soldier transforms into Captain America after taking a dose of a "Super-Soldier serum". But being Captain America comes at a price as he attempts to take down a war monger and a terrorist organization. 6.The Avengers - released When the Asgardian Loki is sent to Earth by the evil Warlord Thanos to enslave it, Earth's mightiest heroes reunite together to stop Loki from managing his evil plans from conquering humanity and dominate it with the help of an Infinity Stone, a powerful wielding mind controlling weapon and an unstoppable alien army. Phase 2 7.Iron Man 3 - released A powerful treat known as the Mandarin emerges to cause serious destruction around the world. Tony Stark alongside his friend Rhodes must face this powerful villain from torning up the world and eliminating Him and Rhodes. 8.Thor 2: The Dark World - released 9.Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier - released 10.Guardians of the Galaxy - released 11.Avengers: Age of Ultron - released 12.Ant Man - released Phase 3 .Captain America 3: Civil War - May 6 2016 .X-Men: Apocalypse - May 27 2016 Doctor Strange - November 4 2016 Thor 3: Ragnarok/ origen planet hulk - March 5 2017 .Guardians of the Galaxy 2 - May 5 2017 .The Avengers: Infinity War 1 villanos adam warlock/magus, los skrulls, los kree y thanos) - May 4 2018 .Black Panther 21. Ant Man 2 - July 6 2018 Mrs Marvel - November 27 2018 .The Avengers: Infinity War 2 - villanos :( loky, ultron, el lider, hulk rojo,abominacion,los kree,los skrulls,super skrull, craneo rojo,malekit, crosssbones,baron zemo, y thanos) May 3 2019 .Inhumans - July 12 2019 May Not Come Out Special Crossover: vengadores / x men : thanos (marvel/fox) 2020 Ultimate Avengers (mrs marvel y hombre araña como lideres) - August 17 (2018) phase 3 spider man homecoming (marvel/sony) villanos : el escarabajo, el escorpion y el vuitre (2017) antman 2 : ant man and the wasp (2018) Phase 4: venom vs carnage (2017) (sony/marvel) spider gwen (2017) (sony/ marvel) the six siniestros (2017) (sony/marvel) los thunderbolts (2018) Fantastic Four 2 : Galactus (marvel/fox) - (2018) Heroes for Hire - October 12 2019 X-Men 4 : January 4 2020 viuda negra 2020 the Avengers capitan america : world war hulks - May 2020 the hulk : planeta hulk (universal/marvel) (2021) Namor the Sub-Mariner - August 18 2020 vision posible 2020 X-Men 5 : House of M - May 4 2021 The God Squad - September 13 2021 The Punisher - February 19 2022 new Avengers iron man : secret invasion (villano Kang The Conquerer) - May 10 2022 Spider Man new avenger (sony/marvel) : villanos: duende verde norman(mutado), octopus,electro rhino (mutado) - August 1 2022 The West Coast Avengers - December 31 2022 The Illuminati - April 1 2023 The Winter Soldier - November 1 2023 Fantastic Four 3: Skrulls - (fox/marvel) 2024 Nick Fury's Secret Warriors - March 18 2024 capitan america and iron man avengers united posible 2024 doctor extraño and black panter united posible 2024 falcon and antman united posible 2024 The Sentry - October 31 2024 The Thunderbolts 2 - 2024 The Dark Avengers - 2025 2024 = espadachin caballero luna caballero negro jessica drew : spider woman tigra estrella de fuego medussa she hulk a force (2025) the avengers : meet your maker (2025) Spider-Man ultimate (new avenger retuns) villanos : misterio,kraven,venom, carnage y goblin amarillo harry. - November 20, 2026 Ant Man 3 (scott antman,hope wasp and hank giant man) - January 15 2027 Guardians of the Galaxy 3 - May 28 2027 Nick Fury and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - July 11 2027 the thunderbolts 3 2027 new avengers : ultron revolution 2027 venom 2028 the avengers / new avengers : secret wars 2028 Special Crossovers: Iron Man/Batman: Worlds Richest - July 19 2030 DC Marvel Alliance - December 27 2030 Wasp - April 25 2031 Moon Knight - July 4 2031 Captain Britain - September 5 2031 Marvel Zombies - October 31 2031 Hawkeye - November 28 2031 Marvel Universe - May 7 2032 Special Crossovers: DC justicie vs Marvel Alliance real action- July 30 2032 Marvel Vs Capcom real action- December 24 2032 DC vs Marvel : The Avengers League real action - May 6 2033